Farris Family (General Background)
General background on the FARRIS FAMILY. (Source: Index card file) A variant of the Sime mutation, referred to here only as "The Farris family." Produces channels of the highest capabilities and greatest tolerances. Also suffer from a wide range of ailments unknown among others, entran complications among them. Effect of previous raid several years before House of Zeor ( -15 Unity): Klyd Farris's grandfather injured and never healed properly. Klyd's wife, two children and his brother killed. Klyd's sister died in childbirth because of her wounds. Farris family physical features: delicately boned face, sensitive lips, dimpled chin. Weight of unquestioned authority that had rested on the Farris family for generations. Only the Farrises keep family name in the Householding. Others use "ambrov" and the Householding name for a surname. All Farris males (females, too, but not so casually) officially encouraged to sow wild oats -- so there are more Farrises than accounted for by marriage --- required to use the Farris name like a "medic alert" tag. Inheritance in Householdings generally goes by legitimate marriage. Where there is no heir who is the best channel in the Householding and exemplifies the virtue of that Householding, a new Sectuib will be chosen without regard to heritage. In the Modern Tecton, any woman who bears the child of any channel, but especially Farrises, is given support for the life of the child. There is social status and financial security for bearing a Farris child. This persists into the Interstellar Tecton and becomes an intensive breeding program. Two Farrises marrying is hell on the woman. Family history of miscarriages, stillbirths and death in childbirth in all Farris females. Digen's paternal grandfather married a Farris cousin (channel) -- had 4 miscarriages, 3 stillbirths, 2 dead in infancy. One Gen, one renSime, and one channel died in childbirth at age 40 with the channel. Most Farrises qualify as First Order channels at their First Transfer. Farrises have an uncommon immunity to the shaking plague, but mortality rate of 90% of they catch it -- Digen's parents died of it after treating a patient using lateral contact. Family famous for their speech-making style: whatever came to mind, not prepared. Sort of a folk myth: the "lethal attraction between Valleroy and Farris." Subject to all kinds of allergies. Eight out of every ten new medications on the market labelled deadly to Farrises. Not good at duplicity. Even Gens can often see through their duplicity. Digen is a direct descendant of Rimon Farris. Says there hasn't been a junct Sime (Killer) in his line since Rimon disjuncted himself. (Source: Index card file. Attributed to Jean Lorrah, April 20, 1977) Family resemblance in appearance, certain way of moving, of speaking, of dressing and presenting themselves based on Farris sensitivity and physiological problems. Movement: Farris moves SMOOTHLY through and around, avoiding things, floating rather than barging to protect sensitive nervous system from sudden jars, random contact with Gens, rapidly fluctuating fields. They also generally shun positions of power.